


Wish Upon (Your) Star

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stars are scattered all over the sky like shimmering tears, there must be great pain in the eye from which they trickled."</p><p>-Georg Buchner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon (Your) Star

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and very late, my apologies to anyone who cares about that sort of thing.

“Do you like it?”

Regina frowns as she opens the small box. “It’s a gift card to Barnes & Noble.”

Emma grins. “I know you like to read.”

“Thanks.” Slowly, Regina tucks the gift card into her pocket and sets the box aside. “It was… very thoughtful of you.”

Emma arches a brow. “Seriously? You think that’s all I got you?”

“There’s more?”

“Follow me.” Emma takes Regina’s hand and pulls her out to the backyard, where Ruby helped her assemble and position a telescope earlier that day. “Look.”

Regina frowns, but complies, leaning down and pressing her eye to the round piece on the bottom. “It’s beautiful,” she murmurs as she takes in the star in view. “But I don’t understand how it’s a gift.”

“There’s a place online where you can pick a star and name it. I named this one for you.”

“You named a star after me?”

“Not exactly.” Emma reaches into her bag and pulls out the manila envelope she received in the mail. “The certificate’s in here.”

Regina opens the package to see a single name printed in the center, but it doesn’t say _Regina_ or even _Emma_. “Daniel,” she breathes.

Emma smiles softly. “I know you miss him around this time of year. This star is always directly overhead on Christmas. So this way you don’t have to miss him – he’ll always be up there watching you.”

“Emma, this is…” Regina trails off as her eyes fill with moisture. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Emma pulls her into a tight embrace, smiling into her shoulder as Regina’s fingers clutch at the fabric of her sweater. “Merry Christmas, Regina.”

“I love you.”


End file.
